Abaddon Bernadotte/Balaur Vengeance, Part 2
, Reddoaido Bādo Meiji lit. Hawk and Swallow-like Blood-Eyed Mage) The Change of the Light (光の変更, Hikari no Henkō) Singularity within Mages (要素と兵器の魔法使い戦士, Yōso to Heiki no Mahōtsukai Senshi lit. Wizard Warrior of Elements and Weapons) |race = Human (God Slayer) |gender = Male |age = 23-24 |height = 183 cm |weight = 68.1 kg |birthday = November, 7 |eyes = Onyx |hair = Black |blood type = O |affiliation = Himself |occupation = Wandering Mage |partner = Cameloon |base of operations = Earth Land |status = Active |magic = Red Revenger Elemental Magic (Fire, Lightning and Shadow) Black Fire Regalia Magic Illusion Magic Take Over (Damned Soul) Light Changer Spectral Armor |weapons = Thunderbird |japanese voice = Noriaki Sugiyama |english voice = Yuri Lowenthal}} Abaddon Bernadotte (アバドン・ベルナドット, Abadon Berunadotto), formerly known as a Wandering Mage, is a newcomer to the Magician Association and the leader of its Hawk Squad. A former God Slayer who lost his powers battling Chains of Disaster organization, Abaddon faced a drastic change some years after his first encounter with Hayashi Aririki, to the point that his fame and prowess is known all over many different countires among the Ishgar continent, such as the Fiore and Pergrande Kingdoms, as well as Isvan and Bosco countries. While he continues to fulfil his role as a savior of the day and stop all crimes in the world, he also seeks another meeting with Hayashi to proof, that in their rivarly he is the best. Through the different rumours Abaddon still holds his alias of Red-Eyed Bird Mage ( , Reddoaido Bādo Meiji lit. Hawk and Swallow-like Blood-Eyed Mage) and The Change of the Light (光の変更, Hikari no Henkō), but he also achieved another alias, being known as Singularity within Mages (要素と兵器の魔法使い戦士, Yōso to Heiki no Mahōtsukai Senshi lit. Wizard Warrior of Elements and Weapons) due to his usage of quite different Magics and his prowess as a fighter. Appearance Abaddon can be described as a pretty boy due to his overall appearance and was considered as handsome boy from the girls of his own age. When he was sixteen, he even managed to get into the top of "What wizard would you like to be your boyfriend?" ranking in "Weekly Sorcerer" once, however he declined it, saying, that "it must be some kind of a joke". On the other side, he is confident enough in his appearance and gives to it "needed attention", like he also says. He is of average height, maybe reaching what it is called as "high men", slightly slender, however well-built. He has black eyes and long and spiky black hair with a blue or sometimes purple tint. His hair is always seen hanging over his face as bangs; as he never changes his style of hair, it is hinted, that the older he will grow, the more parts of his face will be covered by his hair bangs. He also wears a ponytail. There are some scars on his body, for example on his left arm within his elbow part. On the left side of his neck and his chest, there are several tattoes, the first one is a three tomoe pattern on the neck; the second one is a variant of Om symbol, which is located in a ring. This tattoe is actually the mark of Release Lacrima, which is implanted in the body of Abbadon. Also, aside his arm scar, he has two stigmata patterns on the underside of his forearms, the real purpose of their existance is still unknown. Though Bernadotte doesnot have any special taste in terms of clothing, he has three or even four types of clothes, which he prefers to wear; moreover, he prefers to wear high-collared clothes as it can be seen within his several outfits and often he is seen with bandages on his forehead. The first variant of his clothes consists of white, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with a zipper, wristbands, dark-blue pants with a kind of a blue cloth, which covers Abbadon's body from his stomach to his knees, which also accompanied with a purple rope belt. The second, more adventuring attire, consists of black, high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket and light blue pants. He wraps bandages around his ankles and a blue sash around his head during this outfit too. Also, this attire is quite comfortable in battle situations, as Abbadon often says. The third, thus the last by now attire is more battle-affinity type, even by the terms of the second one. This is a full-in colour, black uniform, which is consisting of black sleevless shirt, pants and boots. There is a red belt with some big pockets on it too. For further disguises Abaddon makes a use of a hooded cloak over his clothing at different points. Usually, it is an unadorned black-coloured cloak, however often he is seen with tattered brown poncho. The final note of his attire is also his trademark swords, which he takes with him every time. Usually, they are kept by his rope belt, however in other times Bernadotte makes a use of his Requip dimensional pockets; within it, he can be seen without his weapons. Abbadon's 2nd Attire.png|Abbadon's second attire, minus poncho, hiding an arm Abbadon's Third Attire.PNG|Abbadon's third attire Abbadon's Stigma.jpg|Abbadon's stigmatas Personality Relationships Synopsis Equipment *'Thunderbird': is a new sword of Abaddon. Magic and Abilities Even before the timeskip Abaddon proved, that he is the person, with whom you must be careful watchful. After the timeskip his prowess both as Warrior and Mage increses several times, not to mention, that he attains better control over his powers and even gain more power, which he now tries to use precisely. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: before the timeskip Abaddon was indicated as a person with quite big expierence at utilization of Hand-to-Hand Combat, however even he admitted the fact, that he isn't trained enough. After the timeskip his fighting skills grew in several times, and he can easily behold the title of Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Moreover, his skills within Electric Feline Fist Style are also increased. Master Swordsmanship Specialist *'Hiken: Gyakuten no Taka' (秘剣・逆転の鷹, Secret Sword: Reversal Hawk): Hiken: Gyakuten no Taka is a sword technique, which Abbadon learned within his household; it is a very special and dangerous sword technique, which cannot be learnt on easy terms and even furthet, it is very hard to properly use it. When a master performs this technique, it doesn't matter, which sword he uses for it. Usually, it is a katana blade, which is utilized within the technique. Taking a special stance, the swordsman makes three attacks, one after another, three slashes, that simultaneously attack the target, in order to defeat it. The three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides, creating a prison, which takes away any chances for defense or avoiding damage. Such slash attack that arrives from three different directions within the momentarily usage, it looks like a magic skill, rather than trained manuever with a sword. In order to perform this technique, the swordsman needs to have a greatl developed skills, speed and reflexes, in ideal - the feeling of time is quite necessary for it. The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc horizontally to surround them. At first, this isn't much trouble for opponent, especially when the blade is very long, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third vertical strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side - with this, the swordsman completely overwhelm the opponent. It is a technique that can "challenge god" with mere human skills, making it almost impossible to block - if one of the slashes is blocked, the other two will hit. As this is a close-range attack, if the opponent attempts to retreat, swordsman can quickly cut them down with a long blade within their sword. Though, it is impossible to avoid, there are countermeasures against this attack. The first one is to not allow the swordsman to use the skill at all; it also possible to avoid the incomplete version with two slashes by escaping to the side, but the real technique is nearly impossible to survive. On the other hand, a master of the sword with quite high instincts and physical development can destroy the attack, by finding the slight opening within the uset of this Hiken, after what, very carefully try to attack in the right spot; otherwise, things like damaged sword, stable ground, unharmed body can have their own influence onto this technique - in other words, if it is performed perfectly, without any thing to disturb the rhythm, even openings won't work against the user. Abbadon, despite his quite brilliant skills, doesn't use this technique oftenly. He prefers to use it in situations, when he doesn't have other choice. From that, even such Mage as him, hopes, that pure luck and his level of swordsmanship will help him in order to properly use Hiken: Gyakuten no Taka and defeat his enemy. **'Gyakuten no Taka: Rokubugiri' (逆転の鷹・六舞切り, Reversal Hawk: Six Dance Slashes): Gyakuten no Taka: Rokubugiri is an addition, which was made solely by Abbadon, in order to have more opportunity and success at utilizing the previous form. As he admits the fact, that he doesn't fully maintain his initial form, Abbadon perfoms a series of six, quite fast, blinding strikes around this target, after what, they are followed by Gyakunen no Taka. Abbadon usually focuses on first six slashes, which allow him to take the opponent's attention out of his main attack for all these strikes, after what he can freely use his sword technique without fear of being interrupted. Moreover, such circle of strikes oftenly can defeat the enemy earlier, than Abbadon considers, which also allows not to use the final attack at all. Physical Development *'Greatly Enhanced Physical Strength' *'Vast Speed and Reflexes' *'Greatly Enhanced Durability, Endurance and Stamina' **'Highly Enhanced Regeneration' **'High Pain Tolerance' *'Keen Intellect' *'Advanced Growth Rate' *'Natural Adaptation' Magical Development Immense Magic Power *'Magic Skills User' (魔技の使用者, Magi no Shiyōsha) **'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki, Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. As a very skillful and powerful Mage, who was considered as S-class Nominee, Abbadon can unleash a great magical aura, a trait, which is demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency and names as S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki, lit. Magical Aura of Great Power). When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality, in Abbadon's case, his aura takes some dark colour, but without some bad influence. Also, due to the further influence of his different Magic, the aura of Bernadotte often appeares in a way of respective element, for example, sparks of lightning, flame-like flows or even killing intent from his Eye and Take Over Magics. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Even though Abbadon has a big amount of magical powers, he is not the except of magical tire. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. **'Magic Signal' (魔法衛星放送 (マジックシグナル), Majikku Shigunaru lit. Magic Satellite Broadcasting): Magic Signal is a spell derived from the use of a Magical Aura, and is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilize this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence, and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilize the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is for the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. Abbadon eventually reached the level of self-activation of his Second Origin due to his hard trainings in order to become strong enough to defeat and protect the innocent people of the world from its own evil. Within the capabilities, which Abbadons displayed, even if Abbadon is already strong as a Mage and can be rivaled to those, who achieved the title of S-class Mages, when unlocking his Second Origin, Abbadons's magical capabilities become drastically increased. In overall, his Magic Power and Manipulation over it increase in several times, while his magical reserves become bigger in double or even in triple times. When he displays his Magical Aura, it eventually reaches the level of Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power). *'Combination Spells' ( , Konbinēshon Superu lit. Fusion between Two Magics): a Combination Spell is exactly as it says on the tin—it is a combination between two magics, not dissimilar to that of a Unison Raid; however, it is notably somewhat weaker than a Unison Raid thanks to the user being the only mage who unleashes the spell. A Combination Spell is forged when the user focuses their first spell upon one of their hands or one of their fingers, before doing the same with the second. When this is done, the user brings them together, either by clasping their hands together, or intertwining their fingers—this causes the eternano that composes the twin spells to interact in a volatile manner, exchanging numerous particles before instantly bringing both spells together, forging a fusion of both which the user then casts at the opponent like normal. While this does fuse the two spells in order to produce a far more powerful spell, the user is capable of mixing it up a fair bit—they can choose not to combine the spells, but instead, cause the spells to impact upon their target simultaneously, causing their effects to activate right after each other—this is done by molding the eternano particles to allow them to surge chaotically; causing the twin spells to launch through the atmosphere, randomly crashing into one another to cause a violent surging rise of magical energy numerous times before striking the opponent with amazing power. With the Combination Spell Magic Skill, the user is able to combine standard magical spells of any type, whether it be elemental or otherwise, with any spell which they have forged by themselves, enabling the user to perform enormously powerful attacks and allowing them to create almost endless combinations, keeping the opponent guessing each time. **'Coming of Lightning Beast' (雷獣の到来, Raijū no Tōrai) **'Sword of Flaming Thunderbolt' (火焔ノ落雷の剣, Kaen no Rakurai no Ken) ***'Sword of Flaming Thunderbolt: Reverse' (火焔落雷剣: 逆失脚, Kaen Rakuraiken: Gyaku Shikkyaku lit. Flaming Thunderbolt Sword: Reverse Donwfall) **'Double Roar' ( , Dauburu Roa lit. Twin Element: Detonation Cry) Magic Fire Magic Fire Magic *'Fire Immunity' *'Fire Breather' *'Fire Flower' **'Blooming Flame' *'Fire Eruption' *'Fire Bullet' *'Fire Blade' **'Fire Blade: Circle' Lightning Magic Lightning Magic *'Lightning Resistance' *'Lightning Body' *'Electric Inhale' *'Lightning Star' **'Lightning Blade' **'Lightning Blade: Twin Chain' *'Field of Lightning' **'Field of Lightning: Infusion' *'Thunder Needle' *'Thunder Spear' **'Thunder Spear: Truth' *'Thunder Blade: Running Beast' *'Lightning Rush' **'Thunder Rush' *'Thunderstorm' Shadow Magic Shadow Magic Eye Magic Red Revenger ( , Reddo Ribenjā lit. Blood-Red Eyes of Desperate Warrior): Coming soon... *'Awakened Eyes' Illusion Magic Take Over Black Regalia Magic Black Fire Regalia Magic Light Changer Sword Magic Sword Magic: coming soon... *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): Sword Pressure is a basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly; it is the most basic techniques that one can perform with their sword. When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. **'Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution' (秘剣・千刻罰, Hiken: Senkobatsu): Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution is a spell that can only be mastered by those who've understood the true meaning of "wielding a sword for one's convictions". It's described as a spell that embodies the concept of "condensed power of the samurai" — a thousand slashes launched in a single instance. *'Heaven-Shaking Slash' (動天斬, Dōtenzan): Heaven-Shaking Slash is a Sword Magic spell of considerable destructive power. The Heaven-Shaking Slash lives up to its name quite clearly; its a slash so powerful everything trembles in its wake. Unlike several Sword Magic spells, it can be utilized with any sword so long as the user is capable of manifesting the required energy to make use of it properly. The Heaven-Shaking Slash works by concentrating an excess of magical power into one's blade, creating surges of magical energy leaking out of the medium which the spell is being used from. From therein, the user makes a slash, generally vertical, against the opponent in question. The slash builds up an extraordinary amount of momentum from the movement that goes behind it, therefore releasing destructive shockwaves of kinetic energy which can slice through inanimate objects such as trees and even steel with some effort. While the spell is very powerful and effective, inappropriate use can easily lead to fatigue and unwanted destruction of the surrounding environment. *File:Abbadon's_Spellblade_Activation.jpg|Abbadon makes a use of Spellblade onto his Grass-Cutting Sword File:Two_Spellblades_Clash.png|Abbadon clashes with another user of Spellblade'Spellblade' (魔法煎剣, Superuburēdo lit. Magic Infusion Sword): Spellblade is a specialized Subspecies Magic of Sword Magic which is easy to perform for almost any Sword Magic user with any experience; Spellblade is a powerful hybrid technique combining both sword skills and magic. When initiating this style of combat, the user infuses their raw magical power within their blade, giving it elemental properties, in addition to unrestrained cutting power. It was originally designed as a magic technique which creates an exceedingly thin layer of eternano capable of cutting through almost anything. The eternano can easily be switched to their spells, ensuring the cutting power remains; but also allowing the user to utilize their own individual style. When the user's blade is infused with their raw magical power, it replaces the hard, metal blade of the sword with a blade of light, similar to a laser. When Spellblade is in effect, it turns the user's attack into a power on the physical and magical side. This makes it incredibly useful for fighting demons, who do not have physical bodies and therefore can only be hurt with magic. It can also be used against foes whose magic bodies are sealed off or missing, and thus are immune to most magic. The Spellblade is powerful enough to destroy lesser demons in a single blow if the wielder can manage to hit them. Even middle-ranking demons can be seriously wounded or killed by this attack. High-ranking demons such as the Primordial Demons, however, often display near immunity to the weapon's power, requiring more powerful techniques to kill. It enables the user to break down the basic elements of various spells and then focus them upon their blade; this essentially combines magical energy with their sword in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. The size and length of the blade appears to correspond with the amount of the user's raw magical power that they poured into it. At its fullest, Spellblade can result in a long blade of light, while when exhausted from magical energy, the user creates smaller, sometimes flickering blades. Due to the blade now being composed of magical energy, Spellblade can also be used to channel and amplify spells, increasing their power as they are released from the blade. The sword can also absorb spells to become stronger for short periods of time; and the magic itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the user's sword, resulting in powerful explosions of pressurized magic. Especially skilled practitioners can control the influx of magical energy, making even lower-leveled spells potentially fatal when directed through the user's sword. **'Thunderblade' (雷刃, Raijin): The Thunderblade is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Lightning Magic into the Spellblade, that leaves the user capable of storing the electrical energy of a lightning strike within their sword, using the power of lightning to their advantage. Thanks to the positive energy of lightning, the element is attracted to the negative energy that is emitted by the metal of the blade; as iron, like most metals, consists in the solid phase of a lattice of atoms that are bound together with a "cloud" of freely moving electrons in what is called the conduction energy band. The free moving electrons conduct electricity. When even the smallest voltage, or energy drop, across copper is applied, the electrons simply pass through the iron with very little resistance. In essence, the lack of electrical resistance is what allows the iron to conduct the lightning; and any conductor of electricity must provide some way for charge to move, thus it requires mobility of an electrical charge, such as an electron. Thunderblade makes the user's sword nearly unblockable as the radiating blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing; additionally, when the enemy's body is pierced, the user can alter the sword's shape into multiple additional blades, increasing the number of wounds. The high discharges of lightning are capable of paralyzing the opponent instantly and it is nearly unblockable as the radiating blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. Status Abaddon's stats are: Quotes Creation and Concepts Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Lost Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:Take Over User